


Personal Space

by nikolas_writings



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:48:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23018833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikolas_writings/pseuds/nikolas_writings
Summary: A dinner with his friends ends quite different than he had expected...Disclaimer: I do not own A:tla or any of its characters
Relationships: Aang & Katara (Avatar), Aang/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 132





	1. Chapter 1

He took a deep breath, tensing his whole body, his feet positioned in a lunge, his arms in bowed in front of his chest, fingers pointing inward, index and middle finger pointing up while the rest of the hand was balled into a fist. He closed his eyes before he started moving letting the energy flow through his body, he moved with it like water and let his arms wander around in flowing motions. He was almost there he could feel it, the energy pooling in his stomach. Suddenly he heard the summing of electricity and he opened his eyes in and saw a white-bluish string of light glistering out of his fingers and then he lost control. 

He threw his arm away from him, as if trying to shake his limb lose of his body but with the motion he threw a lightning bold right across the training area in the direction of his, to this moment unnoticed spectator, that had taken place to watch him. 

Aang cried out loud before he catapulted himself up 40 ft to avoid being hit. 

Zuko just stood there, his heart leapt into his throat. The color had left his face entirely and he stopped breathing for a few seconds.

Once the airbender sunk down to the floor elegantly Zuko gathered himself again and his shock turned into rage.

“ARE YOU MENTAL?!” Zuko shrieked to his embarrassment, but he just couldn’t keep his emotion in check right now. He just couldn’t grasp Aang’s stupidity sometimes. He could’ve killed him, for spirit sake!

Aang held his hands up in front of his chest in defense “I AM SORRY!” Aang took some steps back when Zuko balled his hands into fists and stomped in Aang’s direction. He stumbled and fell to the ground, covering his face with his hands “It was not my attention to scare you!” 

“Scare me? You didn’t-“ Zuko took a deep breath, he was towering over the young avatar by now, who peeked through his fingers throwing him an innocent smile.

Zuko was still trembling with anger but tried to console himself and not let his emotions take over him again. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath and held it for a few seconds before exhaling it again.

He pinched his nose bridge before he said in a calm but still very pissed tone “What were you even doing here?”

Aang let his hands fall to his sides and was now leaning on his under arms as if he was lying on the beach, tanning. “I just wanted to say goodbye before we leave. But I had no idea that you wanted me gone soooo bad…” He put an over dramatic sad face on and pouted like a little kid. 

“Ugh… you know exactly how much I enjoy your visits-“ Zuko shook his head playing along with Aang’s little game before he stilled his head and look all surprised, a deep frown forming on his forehead. “Wait- you’re leaving?”   
Aang airbended himself to his feet and was now standing close to Zuko, too close for his likening and he took a step back. He probably wouldn’t mind Aang’s missing understanding of personal space if it wasn’t for how it made him feel when he was so close to his friend all the time. But Aang never noticed his weird behavior when he burst his personal bubble or he simply ignored it.

“Well, Katara and I have some business back at the south pole and since we had our last meeting today I thought we should get going as soon as po-“ Aang stopped talking when he saw Zuko’s expression. Which Zuko realized and forced a smile but Aang had seen right through his charades. Zuko cussed himself in his mind for wearing his feelings on the sleeve again, a mistake that happens just too often lately. 

“Is it because of the thing between you and Mai?” Aang said softly. Zuko bowed his head his eyes now fixed on the ground. He took a deep breath “It’s just…I- since Mai and I-“ Zuko shook his head, he was oversharing again. “Ugh, never mind. It was just nice to have you around.” Zuko said looking Aang straight in the eyes with a soft smile trying to lift the mood. “You guys, I mean” Zuko added.

Aang didn’t buy it but he didn’t go on with the conversation and instead suggested to stay for another night, to have one last dinner together before they leave tomorrow.

Zuko happily agreed to Aang’s suggestion.


	2. Chapter 2

“Has he told you about the time where he went to a fire nation school and then threw a big dancing party in a cave for all his schoolmates?” Katara said with a smile and set her wine glass back down, her cheeks were a rosy red and her lids seemed to grow heavy on her eyes. 

Zuko looked at her while she spoke, realizing how stunning she was. She had grown up from a pretty girl to a beautiful young woman. Her hair was down and she wore a light summer dress that showed her perfectly shaped body. No wonder Aang had fallen for her so easily, he himself had to admit that he might had fallen for her too. Back when they were still enemies, in that crystal catacomb. 

Back then he was just totally blown away by her kindness and her understanding and trust. He didn’t like thinking back though, not only because he would be thinking about his best friend’s girlfriend in a slightly romantic way but also because he had then broken her trust and had a hard time to win it back. 

That’s why he is now more than happy to be able to call her his friend. He still couldn’t believe how well things had turned out. Just a few years ago he could’ve never had imagined that one day he’d have supper with the avatar. But here they were.

“No, he hasn’t!” Zuko laughed and his eyes wandered to Aang who smiled at Katara like she hung the moon. Zuko blamed the wine he had been drinking with Katara on his jealousy but knew that it had its roots much deeper.

“Well, then let me enlighten you, your lordness…” Katara tried to point at Zuko and with the movement of her hand she knocked over her glass of wine and spilled the red liquid everywhere. “Oh, I’m sorry… I think I should go to bed now…” she looked up from the mess she made and glanced at Zuko then at Aang. “Goodnight you two.” She got up and gave Aang a quick peck on his cheek and smiled at Zuko. 

“Wait, I come with you!” Aang said and stood up and Zukos mood dropped instantly. But Katara pushed him back down and said “No, no. You two some more have fun. I’m just very tired and I might have had a glass too much.” She gave Aang another kiss, but this time on the mouth and retreated to the guestroom the two were staying at. 

“Sooo a dancing party, huh?” Zuko said to break the silence that had filled the room since Katara had left. 

“Yeah, well you know me!” Aang said rubbing the back of his neck and shrugging. 

They sat in silence again when Aang spoke up “Hey, do you wanna go outside for a little?”

Zuko just gave him a brief nod and they stepped outside and he inhaled the fresh air of a fire nation summer night. He looked up and saw a thousand stars glistering in the sky. Aang stood right next to him, again too close for his likening. He could literally feel the heat radiating off his body. A blush creeped up his neck but this time he didn’t put distance between him and his friend. It was probably the alcohol that made him more confident. 

He kept staring at the sky until he felt Aang’s eyes boring a hole in his head. Why was he staring at him? He tried to ignore it but then he got an elbow to his rips and he flinched, now looking at Aang, directly in his eyes. “What was that for?”

“Do you want to tell me, what it is that is bothering you? I can tell that there’s something besides the thing that happened between you and Mai.”

Zuko totally forgot about their conversation from earlier that day. But he was in no mood to talk about it now and he felt dizzy, the alcohol was playing its games with him. 

“I have no idea whatcha talking ‘bout…” Zuko said nonchalantly with a shrug. Aang was not pleased with the answer and frowned which made Zuko break a grin and he turned back to the stars. 

He felt Aang still staring at him but he simply ignored him when suddenly he grabbed his crown and ripped it from his top knot, loosening it with the motion. His hands flew up to his head but Aang had the golden flame in his hand presenting it to Zuko with a big shit eating grin.

“Here’s the deal… You tell me what’s bothering you and I will give you your ruling powers back, huh?” Aang had maybe been 18 by now but he was still pretty much a child and normally Zuko would have none of his shit but he was drunk and therefore a little more relaxed and light hearted and Aang knew that.

Zuko tried to tear the crown out of Aang’s grasp but he was quicker and held it out of his reach. Aang’s grin grew even bigger “Well… you either have to tell me or you have to become faster!” and with that Zuko launched at Aang but he ran off with his airbender speed, back into the palace. 

Zuko followed but once he entered the big hallway there was no sign of him. He contemplated about calling his name, but then he remembered the loud echoes that would ring through the corridors and then he remembered Katara and chose against it.

He would have to search for him. He looked in every room, but there was no sign of his best friend. He grew frustrated. He checked every room again before he got tired of his little games and went to his bed room to retire for the night. He would have a serious conversation with him the next morning. 

He opened the door to his chamber and was just about to close it when a voice behind him said “Took you long enough to find me”

Zuko being surprised by his intruder grabbed him forcefully by the hands pulled them up, swung him around and pressed him against the now closed door. A flame held up against his face as a weapon showed his best friend’s shocked face. Aang probably hadn’t expected such a reaction. “I’m sorry… I didn’t want to scare you.” 

Zuko turned from fight modus into his former relaxed one “You didn’t-“ but he stopped, realizing how their body were pressed up against each other. His knee pinning Aang’s crotch to the door. Their faces just mere inches away from each other and Aang’s hands still pinned above his head, forcefully held by Zukos left arm. His wrists would probably be bruised tomorrow. 

But none of them moved. Aang could’ve easily broken free, but he didn’t. He was just standing there looking Zuko in his eyes. His pupils were dilated and his breath hot against his lips. 

They stood there in silence for a moment when Zuko shifted his weight a little and pressed his knee even harder against Aang’s crotch. A low moan filled the room, which shot right down to his own groin, his pants tightening. Aang’s eyes were still locked with Zuko’s but his mouth was now hanging open, his lips glistering in the dark. He should end it right then and there and let Aang go of his hold but instead (he once again blames the alcohol) he pushes his body weight down again watching Aang’s eyes widen before they close and he arches his head back before another low moan echoes through the room. 

Zuko took the opportunity and placed an opened mouthed kiss on his best friend’s neck and licked his way up to his ear and bit gently into the earlobe, which drew a surprised groan from Aang and his crotch shot up to meet Zuko’s and he mirrored Aang’s pleasant sounds. 

Aang looked Zuko in the eyes again and they both panted into each other’s open mouths inching closer with every heartbeat, their lips were just about to touch when realization hits Aang and he ripped his hands free from Zuko’s hold and pushed his friend away from him. Zuko took a few steps back and placed a hand over his mouth, now realizing as well what they were just about to do. What they actually did!

“I- “ Aang held his head in both his hands trying to understand what they just did. He looked at the floor and said “I- I better leave.” and with that he opened the door he had been pinned against just a few seconds ago and left.

“ARGH!” Zuko shot a blast of fire to the floor before he grasped his hair in desperation. What have they done?


End file.
